


I'll Stay Happy for You

by Pittsburgh_Bucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, M/M, Paramedic!Asahi, Policeman!Nishinoya, Why can't I write a oneshot where everyone can live happily ever after, because I'm terrible haha, fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pittsburgh_Bucky/pseuds/Pittsburgh_Bucky
Summary: Asahi sat on his porch swing he often shared with his love. He sat and looked into his backyard, rustling green leaves from shades of fresh limes to emeralds on the trees, casting shadows across the grass and flowers. He came here to think. Ponder how things happened and why. 
He wondered why certain things happen, why people meet and why they can change something so quickly in the lives of others. Why does meeting someone new alter thoughts and emotions permanently even if they’re not there anymore? 
What makes people meet, why?





	

Asahi sat on his porch swing he often shared with his love. He sat and looked into his backyard, rustling green leaves from shades of fresh limes to emeralds on the trees, casting shadows across the grass and flowers. He came here to think. Ponder how things happened and why. 

He wondered why certain things happen, why people meet and why they can change something so quickly in the lives of others. Why does meeting someone new alter thoughts and emotions permanently even if they’re not there anymore? 

What makes people meet, _why_? 

The man hummed, his gentle grip on his cup of tea tightening a bit. He felt the warmth of the drink though the walls of the cup on his fingertips. He felt aware of everything when he was in moments like these. The brush of cool wind kissing his cheeks, running its fingers through his hair, free of being tied back, the shakiness of the old swing under his weight, the beetles buzzing across the yard from tree to tree, everything. 

He thought calmly. 

How was _he_ changed by meeting people?

*************

Asahi Azumane was freshly out of college and integrating himself into the life of a paramedic. Of course his occupation was chosen in a panic. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He slipped into a depression his third year in high school amidst the stress of deciding what he wanted to do with his life. 

He thought the satisfaction of saving the lives of others would make him happy, and it did. He felt a surge of pride each time his team successfully carried out their duties. 

But he was still empty. 

He’d felt empty since his depression hit in high school. He’s just become used to it at this point. He felt dull, like there was an echo clanging inside of his body, like he was nothing but a shell. A nagging ache he could never get rid of rested inside of him. 

After a particularly gruesome job, a little girl who was riding her bike and hit by a car, he felt the pride inside himself banging on his null heart but unable to get in. He was glad that the girl would be alright. He was happy she had another day on her life. But it wasn’t enough to break into the emptiness. 

He was told by his team captain to speak to the police about what happened. He agreed and cleaned his hands up, walking to the police cars near by. 

It was the first time in years he’d felt a crack in the steel case in his chest. It surprised him. 

Meeting the captain of the 3rd Sanction Miyagi Police Force was so stunning he had a hard time finding his words. 

_Yuu Nishinoya._

He smiled brightly up to Asahi even though the situation was terrible. Asahi could barely get his words out. It was the first time he’d felt some sort of light in his emptiness. 

“She’s going to be fine… She’ll most likely be in the hospital for a few weeks, and we’ve contacted her parents. The driver of the car is immensely stressed out about the situation, but um… We’ve got him sitting down right now to calm down.” 

“We’re going to need to talk to him ASAP!” The shorter man grinned, “Let us know when he’s alright so we can get what we need!” 

There was a taller blonde next to Nishinoya. Tsukishima Kei. He rolled his eyes behind his glasses. “Let’s just talk to him now. Who cares if he’s stressed out. We need this information.” 

Nishinoya tsked, shaking his head with a gentle smile, the smile that seemed to never leave his lips. 

“We must be respectful of all parties of the accident!” He turned his gaze to Asahi. “At the moment, I don’t believe anyone has asked if _you’re_ okay. You look strained, er… Asahi?” 

His eyes widened at the sound of his name. He almost forgot it was a patch on his shirt. He put on a smile everyone knew too well, gentle and shy. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Thanks, Nishinoya-san.” 

The shorter of the two arched an eyebrow, a smirk evident. “Noya is just fine.” 

Asahi nodded, bowing to him a bit. Tsukishima groaned a bit and walked past the two of them. 

“I’m speaking to this man. I don’t care what his problem is.” 

Noya chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t wanna miss your hot date with Yams, eh?” 

_“Shut up.”_

The captain laughed brightly, and Asahi felt an itch in his chest. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you next time we cross paths, Asahi!” Noya smiled brightly to him, stepping to the side. “Oh, and it’s not good to lie to police officers, Asahi. I know a plastic smile when I see one.” 

He walked on with just that. Asahi was left to himself. He felt a smile touch his lips. A genuine one. It felt foreign to him, smiling like this, even if just a little bit. 

_Why?_

*****************

Asahi didn’t see the police captain for weeks after that. He reverted back to his normal emptiness. He found himself longing for the light in his chest now that he’s had a taste. He doesn’t want to be empty. 

It seems that this particular week wasn’t going well for his team. They lost a man in a motorcycle accident, and now they’ve lost a child. Asahi had to take a moment for himself, sitting on a bench near the park they were at, shakily breathing. 

Why did this child have to go? He was young, innocent. His parents are going to be devastated. Why did this need to happen? What’s going to change in the world because of this? _Why?_

“Tough day, huh?” 

Asahi opened his eyes, looking forward. The police captain smiled gently, his eyes sympathetic. 

“Nishi- er… Noya-san…” 

“I saw you sitting over here by yourself, had to make sure you were alright. So, what do you say? Are you alright, Asahi?” 

Asahi let his sheepish smile fall upon his lips, and he nodded. “Yeah. It’s just a little rough when you lose someone, you know?” 

He looked down to his feet, and Noya arched an eyebrow. 

“It sucks when you aren’t good enough to save someone…” 

Asahi sighed, and he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up in surprise, and Noya’s gaze was set deeply on his own. 

“It’s alright. You can’t save everyone, and that’s okay. As long as you gave it your best shot, it’s alright.” The policeman said reassuringly. “I’ve lost some battles too. You can’t win every battle, but the war isn’t over.” 

Asahi had spoken to Nishinoya twice. Yet it felt as if the police captain was speaking to him as a close friend. Someone he’d known for years. Like there was a caring friend in front of Asahi. 

He felt the crack in his shell get bigger, and he had more feeling inside of his chest. It rustled him, but he was intrigued.

*****************

Asahi met Nishinoya multiple times, each time the grinning policeman asking him how he was doing. Asahi was enthralled. Noya brought feeling into the void within him. He didn’t know why. Or how. He found himself looking forward to meeting with him so he could feel… Well, so he could _feel._

“You know, your smiles aren’t empty anymore, Asahi.” Nishinoya grinned up to him. “I’m happy.” 

Asahi was taken aback a bit, his eyes widened, and he felt his cheeks warm. 

“I… Thank you, Noya-san.” 

“Tsk… Just call me Noya, no need for the - _san._ ” A chuckle rose from his throat. “Say, when’s your next day off? I’ll buy you coffee, celebrating a truthful smile.” 

If Asahi’s cheeks weren’t red already, they definitely were now. 

“Uh… Well… I’m off Saturday, but um…” His heart raced in nervousness, he wasn’t used to the insistent cracking of the shell holding out all emotions. “I’m always on call... “ 

“Ah, so am I! Saturday is perfect! Meet me at the place right over there around noon, yeah?” He pointed a finger to a small coffee shop down the road. 

Asahi found himself nodding, and Noya grinned. 

“Great! Well, I gotta go. Tsukki is going to kill me if I waste his precious time away from his boyfriend.” 

_“Shut up! And don’t call me Tsukki!”_

The police captain laughed and walked away with a wave to Asahi. The taller of the two was left with a nagging itch in his chest he wanted to scratch at it but he couldn’t. His heart was racing. He was flustered and confused. He was feeling for the first time in a long time and he didn’t know what to do. He bit his lip and shook his head. 

_Think about it later, Azumane… Work now, think later._

**********************

Saturday came and he felt like he was going to pass out at any second. His alarm blared loudly in his room. He just wanted to _sleep_. He was up until three in the morning dealing with fraternity boys, he shouldn’t be awake. 

He sighed, his annoyance dissipating as he blindly shut off his alarm. He couldn’t care too much, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Besides, he was going to meet with Nishinoya today. He looked at his phone screen, his sight blurry from drowsiness. Eleven. 

Asahi got showered and threw his hair up into a messy bun, like how he did it for work, he wasn’t really feeling like making it nice. He looked in the mirror and observed himself, then he sighed and decided he’d make it better. 

He put on a black t-shirt and jeans, putting his hair up in a somewhat decent manner. He had a white headband that held his hair tucked neatly in the back, a few wisps of his bangs falling into his face. 

He shoved his phone and wallet into his pants, making his way to the living room. He glanced around. He made a mental note to clean up a bit when he gets home. For someone who rarely visits his own home, he’d figured it wouldn’t get too messy, but he was highly mistaken. 

He pulled on some sneakers at the front door and stepped out, making his way to the train station. The station was about a ten minute walk, and a five minute ride to the station he needed to get to. From there he’s assuming he’ll get to the shop a bit early. Maybe he’ll buy Nishinoya a dessert for being so kind. 

Asahi felt an itch in his chest, and he grumbled a bit, rubbing at the area over his heart with the palm of his hand. 

_Maybe I should get that checked out… I’m too young to be having cardiac issues…_

Asahi pulled out his wallet when he entered the bustling train station, business men and women passing him left and right. He scanned his train pass and checked the boards for which train he was boarding. He only had to wait a few minutes for his train to arrive, which was perfect for him.

Once he was settled into his seat, he shut his eyes and waited for the train to announce his next stop. He paid no mind to the people getting on and off at their own stops, he was indifferent to them. 

Asahi checked his phone when he got off on his stop, five minutes left until noon. Maybe if he doesn’t get there in time Nishinoya will leave. Asahi didn’t really mind when people left, it’s his own fault if he’s late, he can’t blame them. 

In the midst of his acceptance, that itch in his chest came back, and he just _really_ didn’t want Nishinoya to leave. He sighed and sped up his long strides. Asahi could only think _why_. He didn’t know why he’s bothering to try and catch up to Nishinoya. He wouldn’t for anybody else. 

Asahi didn’t dare look to the park across the street, he didn’t need to deal with those emotions right now. He just focused on the coffee shop sign getting bigger and bigger as he approached, the scent of coffee beans invading his nostrils a few doors away. 

He walked in, checked his phone. _A minute left._

“Asahi! Over here!” 

He looked up, and saw Nishinoya grinning and waving his hand at a table. Asahi felt the pang in his chest, a little light peeking into the void within him. He felt his cheeks warm. Why is he so intrigued? 

He walked over to the table and sat next to Nishinoya. His hair was spiked into the sky, a bit of a blonde tuft hanging on his forehead. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got you a regular mocha, I hope that’s alright!” 

Asahi looked to the cup in front of him and nodded slowly. “That’s fine. How much was it, I’ll pay you back.” 

Before he could even reach his hand into his pocket, Nishinoya just laughed, shaking his head. 

“Asahi, no. I asked you out today so I’ll pay.”

Asahi could swear his heart skipped a beat. He _really_ should get that checked out. He cleared his throat and nodded. 

“Um… Sure, I’ll pay next time though…?” 

Noya leaned on his elbows, a smirk playing at his lips. “Already want a next time, huh?” 

“What…?” Asahi cocked his head to the side. “Aren’t we going to see each other because of work?” 

The shorter man just smiled, humming in response. 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Eh!?” Asahi sat up, and his cheeks were _definitely_ getting redder. 

His heart was beating quickly, and Noya seemed calm as can be. Asahi brushed it off and had small talk with Noya. He felt… Nervous? Was this the correct way to describe how he was feeling? But he was happy too. He knows he was happy. 

When they were leaving about an hour and a half later, Asahi was at ease again. He felt comfortable talking with Nishinoya. His chest stopped itching, now having more of a feeling of released pressure. 

“Hey, see you on the field, Noya-san.” Asahi smiled warmly. 

The shorter man smiled and nodded, reaching for Asahi’s hand and setting something in his palm, curling his fingers around whatever it was. “On the field and maybe somewhere else. Until we meet again, Asahi Azumane!” 

The policeman turned on his heel and started walking away, and Asahi looked to his palm. A crumpled up post-it note with a number on it. Asahi felt the itch in his chest again and he felt a gentle smile touch the corners of his lips.

****************************

Work was difficult. He never got over the feeling of losing someone, no matter how grim the situation was, he always wanted to save whoever his team was responding to. His late nights were somewhat relieved by finding texts from Noya wishing him well, always saying he’s available to talk if the job ever got to be too much for him. He’s taken him up on the offer a few times, and Noya has even taken him to some calming places on their days off, the aquarium was Asahi’s favorite. 

There was something about the jellyfish that Asahi loved. How they floated so freely, but they didn’t feel much. Was that it? He’d explained it to Noya, and the shorter man laughed and called him ‘Jellyfish-san’ all day. Asahi had fun that day. 

Asahi plopped down on his couch, pulling the hair tie from his hair and letting his hair fall to his shoulders. He was tired, and he was sure Noya was asleep already. It was one in the morning after all. Perhaps he could just answer in the morning. 

_**Noya-san, sorry it’s so late… I just need to vent and stuff about work if that’s alright? Whenever you wake up. Sorry…** _

It took Asahi another five minutes before he could bring himself to get up from his couch. He changed into pyjamas and got ready for bed. As he was brushing his teeth, his phone buzzed on the counter. He arched an eyebrow and checked the screen. 

_**Call me as soon as u need 2, idc what time it is** _

Asahi’s eyes widened, and he finished brushing his teeth, He debated on whether or not he should actually call. What if Noya was just being nice because he had to? Was Asahi really bothering him and Noya just isn’t saying anything?

It took Asahi twenty minutes, and he decided to call. If he didn’t want to talk, he wouldn’t answer.

_“Hmm… ‘ello, Asahi… Everything good?”_

Asahi’s heart deflated. He was tired. 

“Oh… You’re tired, I’m sorry. Please, go to sleep, I’ll be fin-” 

_“Asahi, no… Tell me what’s wrong. What happened? I gotta make sure you’re alright.”_

He hesitantly told Noya. A woman who was hit by a drunk driver. When checking her wallet for her ID his team captain found a photo of her children, but no husband. Asahi is worried for the kids because he was unable to save the mother. He couldn’t stop the bleeding, there was too much. 

_“Asahi… You’re terrified…” Noya spoke softly. “Try and calm down, alright? Everything is going to be taken care of.”_

How could he calm down? There’s abandoned children because he wasn’t able to save their mother. A life was lost in his hands, _again._

Noya spoke with him for an hour, until Asahi finally fell asleep to Noya’s gentle voice. He woke up with the sun shining through his curtains, his phone lying in his limp hand, completely out of charge. 

“Noya-san…” 

His heart felt light. Asahi clutched the fabric of his t-shirt, his brows furrowing a bit. 

His heart normally doesn’t feel like anything.

*******************

_NoyaNoyaNoyaNoyaNoya._

His thoughts only consisted of the short, bubbly police captain. His smile, his spikey hair, his kindness, all of him. He was always there for Asahi. 

Good morning texts, goodnight texts, a few late night calls because Asahi was stressed, and a few more outings. Asahi hasn’t felt like this since… Well around high school, and even then he doesn’t think he’s ever particularly felt like this. 

Why? What’s changed so significantly in his life besides meeting someone new? And with meeting someone new, why has his mindset and emotions changed so drastically compared to others? 

“Asahi? Oi, Asahi.” 

He felt a nudge at his side, and he snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to Noya. He was arching an eyebrow with a smile. 

“Thinking again?” 

“Ah… Yes. Sorry.” Asahi smiled sheepishly, his cheeks tinting pink in embarrassment. He seems to zone out a lot with Noya. 

“Don’t be. It’s fine.” 

Noya had gone with him to the park to get ice pops and walk. Asahi must have been silent for a long time, his ice pop melting onto his fingers. Asahi felt something hook onto his pinky, so he looked down, a bit startled. 

Noya was looking on as if nothing were different, his finger interlocked with Asahi’s. His cheeks burned pink, and he looked ahead again. His heart started beating quickly, and Asahi named the emotions flying through his head. 

_Happy, excited, nervous, confused, happy, unsure, happy, happy, hap-_

Asahi was used to something filling the empty shell in his chest, emotion seeping in little by little, and he was content with it. He felt content. Something was right.  
Noya kissed him at approximately 3:04 in the afternoon on the swing in his backyard. Noya invited Asahi to come to his place for tea to de-stress, and they sat on the porch swing. Asahi seemed to like it. He stared into the expansive backyard, speaking quietly while he sipped his drink. 

Tears welled in his eyes. “I… I’ve been so empty for so long… But with you I’m just… I’m so _happy_.” 

Noya set his cup of tea on the boards of the porch. It was embarrassing for Asahi to say it out loud, but he felt like he should say it at this point. He’s been friends with Noya for three months. And they’ve been in some sort of elusive relationship for an undefined amount of time. It was time. 

Tears slid down his cheeks. “I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have you to talk to-” 

Noya gently grabbed onto Asahi’s face, turned his head and brought their lips together. 

Asahi thought he was content with the new feelings in his chest, but really, he didn’t know the half of it. He felt like something in his chest split open. A flood of new, glimmering emotion swarming in. Asahi couldn’t help the tears falling down his cheeks. He was so elated. 

“You know that I love you, right, Asahi?”

Lively. 

_Living._

**********************

It took three months after that kiss for Asahi to start smiling bright enough to make him mother cry. He’d visited her at her home on the countryside of Sendai, and she’d quickly noticed how happy he was. 

“I haven’t seen a light like that in your eyes since you were sixteen, Asahi…” She sniffled as she held him in a crushing hug. “Your smile is just as beautiful as I remember.” 

Four months after that kiss for Noya to find a small jellyfish plushie and give it to Asahi because he thought it was cute. The jellyfish now sits on his nightstand. 

Six months for Asahi to finally work up to courage to tell Noya he loved him back. Noya didn’t mind it took a long time, because he knew Asahi felt it all along, he was just shy. 

Seven months for Noya to ask Asahi to live with him in his house. Asahi had everything moved in within a few days. The two often sat on the back porch swing, Noya leaning on Asahi’s shoulder while the other stared off and pondered his many questions. 

A year rolled around. Asahi’s job was much easier with the help of Nishinoya. Nishinoya was glad to share the stories he was allowed to with Asahi, always having something new and exciting to tell. 

Asahi liked this. He liked feeling happy. He liked being in love. He didn’t like the emptiness in his chest, he was glad that it was gone. 

Asahi moved his gaze from the ceiling to Noya when the mattress shifted. The two were actually able to get a rare night off and go to sleep at a decent hour, and they were going to take it. Noya was wearing one of Asahi’s long-sleeved shirts, much too baggy on him. Asahi thought it was adorable. 

The shorter man laid down on Asahi’s chest and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Asahi’s neck. Asahi simply wrapped his arms around Noya, pulling the blankets over them. Asahi shut off the lamp on their nightstand, and shut his eyes to go to sleep. 

“Asahi…?” Noya’s sleep-drenched voice pierced the silence. “I want you to stay happy, okay? For me… ‘Kay…?” 

Asahi smiled gently. “Alright…” 

_I’ll always be happy with you._

****************************

A year and a half after that kiss. After Noya first told Asahi he loved him. After Asahi finally let his walls break down. 

A year and a half together, and Noya didn’t come home. 

Asahi understood that sometimes work calls for an individual to stay late. He’s often supposed to leave at midnight but ends up staying until four in the morning. This couldn’t be that strange. Noya would call him soon, it would be fine. 

The call never came. 

Asahi woke up in bed alone. His heart thumped in his chest, and he checked his phone quickly. Calls from his team and his boss, but none from Noya. 

He nervously got ready for work, arriving to the hospital thirty minutes earlier than expected. His captain grabbed onto his shoulder, looking down at him with furrowed brows. 

“Azumane, what are you doing here? Why are you dressed for work?” 

Asahi arched an eyebrow. “It’s on my schedule…?” 

His captain’s eyes melted into something of _pity_. Asahi almost didn’t hear the words come out of his captain’s lips. 

A year and a half of being in love. 

And Noya gets critically injured. 

Asahi couldn’t have gotten to the nurses faster. He begged for Nishinoya. The nurses checked the computers and looked at him with that same _pitiful_ look. One escorted him to a door, grabbing his wrist gently before he went in. 

“I… I would figure out what you want your goodbyes to be.” 

Asahi’s heart clenched, and he tore his wrist away from the woman with a muttered apology. He went into the room, his eyes darting to the sleeping form on the bed. The heart rate monitor steadily beeping, tubes going in and out of Noya, bloodied bandages wrapped around his shoulder and chest. 

Asahi felt a sob crawling up his throat, and he sat down on one of the chairs and let his tears fall.

***********************

Asahi never said goodbye. He doesn’t like _goodbye_. It implies you’ll never see that person again. Instead, when he’d finally accepted what was to come, he bit back his emotions and spoke softly to the unconscious Nishinoya before him. 

“I want to thank you for showing me kindness… You really helped me when I was stuck in the gutters… I love you. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I… I don’t think I can ever be sad again because of what you’ve brought into my life. You’re the light that I love to wake up to every morning.” Asahi smiled sadly. “Just because the light goes out in one world, doesn’t mean it’s gone for good. I’ll see you later, Noya… I love you.” 

Asahi shamelessly sobbed into the arms of his teammates later that day, long after Noya’s monitor had gone flat. 

***********************

And so it goes, Asahi Azumane sat on the porch swing, staring into the expansive backyard with emerald leaves glistening in the trees. His tea was cooled now, his hair a bit tangled. He blinked a few times. 

He was changed in what seems like an instant now, by meeting Nishinoya Yuu. The bubbly police captain who tried cheering him up when they first met. 

Asahi thinks Nishinoya had something in him that drew the two of them together. They were meant to meet. Asahi was meant to find someone to destroy the void inside of him. Noya was meant to make those around him happy. 

Perhaps things change so quickly as a show that once you’ve been altered, there is no going back. 

Sure, Asahi knows he was wrecked when Noya first left. However, he’s already been changed. Noya has made him permanently happy. Noya has taken the place of the void inside of Asahi. 

Asahi sipped his lukewarm tea, sighing a bit. He looked up to the blue skies, dotted with fluffy white clouds. 

_I miss you, Noya…_

The gentle breeze that kissed his cheeks was the only reply he needed. He leaned back on the swing, cradling his cup and sighing. _I’ll stay happy for you. I love you. See you later…_

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago for a friend who ships AsaNoya with her entire being, haha. I'm personally not too into the ship, so I cannot promise I'll write for them again, but I hope yinz can enjoy this one. I actually really like it :D However comma, if you're interested in UshiOi/OiTen/UshiOiTen I write for those pretty frequently! 
> 
> Uuuuh follow me on that good ol' tumblr dot com @ ushijimas-master-dong (i'm not an nsfw blog i promise D:)
> 
> Thank you in advance for any comments and kudos, I really appreciate all of them! Thank you!!!


End file.
